


In Which Life Goes on, Sadly

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [55]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2006.





	

For them, there was no happily ever after.

He rode off to more battles; more distant lands that she’d seen on a map but could never remember their location. They were important, he said, very important to Wu.

So she watched him leave, again and again, and every time he came back he looked worse and worse.

Then he lay dying–young, too young–in her arms. They watched the mighty River rush by and he sang the lament he composed to mourn his unfinished business.

He left her all alone, a man’s name on his lips as he departed.

* * *

 _Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
According to _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ , Zhou Yü’s last words were “Having born Yü, wherefore also Liang?”  
Historically, Zhou Yü bore Zhuge Liang no personal animosity, and was in fact known to be a very amicable, charismatic man. However, he did write to Sun Quan urging him to kill Liu Bei, warning him of Shu’s danger to Wu, but Sun Quan didn’t take his advice.


End file.
